150 words
by Grape Lemonade
Summary: Every chapter contains 150 words. About the seven, varying genres.
1. Cabin 3

**Every chapter contains 150 words, no more, no less.**

**Please please please please review anything you think or any suggestions for later chapters.**

**I don't own any characters.**

* * *

><p>Frank's eyes went wide as he looked at the Ares cabin, and his half brothers and sisters. The weapons on the wall, the fighting, the shouting. It all just gave him a headache. He sighed, trudging up the path towards the place he would spend the next few weeks, the smell hitting him like a brick wall. The very stench of the place made his head spin and his knees weak. He pulled his few belongings closer to the hell that was his home, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "This place is awful, isn't it? I know you're not a son of Poseidon, but you are related. My cabin gets a little lonely sometimes, and there's plenty of beds. Why don't you stay in cabin three?" Frank looked around at his green eyed saviour, smiling for the first time since he'd arrived.<p>

"I'd love to, thanks."


	2. More Important

**More Important**

**I still don't own any characters.**

**Please review, they really make my day.**

* * *

><p>The blonde frowned down at the blueprints, which at the moment showed a huge Apollo temple. The daughter of Athena couldn't wait until it was over with and she could relax. The door to the cabin rung, and one of her sisters answered it. Percy bounded in, plonking himself on the bed beside her. "Hey."<p>

"I'm working."

"I know, it's just I was wondering if you were free tonight?"

"No, I'm not free. If you hadn't noticed I'm planning out Olympus. I don't have the time to waste on dates, this is much more important." The moment the words left her mouth she regretted them. "Look, I didn't mean to…"

"No, I know what you meant. It get it. You're much to busy to spend time with the likes of me." He walked off, and Annabeth's tears smudged the drawings she was doing.

And for once, she really didn't care.


	3. Metal Flower

**Metal Flower**

**I know not the most creative name.**

**I ****still**** don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p>Calypso gazed down at the small flower, her face breaking into a smile. It was made of iron, the metal painstakingly bent into exactly the right shape. It must have taken hours and hours. It sat alone in the window box, the frozen soil not allowing any other flowers to grow.<p>

They had just moved into their new shop, in the middle of New York, and it was winter. The snow piled up on the sides of the streets, the ice making it impossible to walk anywhere without slipping. At first the goddess had hated it here, the cold, the rain, the constant noise. But Leo had taken it as a personal challenge to make her enjoy it here. Boots that wouldn't slip. Windows that blocked out all noise.

And this. A tiny metal flower that bloomed all through the year. Made with love, from the person she loved most.


	4. Thoughts of Lost Love

**I don't own any characters.**

* * *

><p>He had tousled blonde hair.<p>

He had a scar on his lip.

A quick brain.

Sharp wit.

She had thought she was in love. He had known about her infection.

Used it to his advantage.

He hurt her so much by his betrayal.

Because he knew about her devotion, known about the way she would follow him.

Yet he didn't stay for her.

She buried her head in her hands.

Why didn't he stay for her?

She would have given him everything.

Then a calloused hand pulled her head up. She stared into swirling green eyes, her tears dried by his shirtsleeves. Together they walked until she could feel the sand under her toes.

He sat down with her, and they held each other until the sun went down.

And she forgot about the boy she thought she had loved.

As she sat with the boy that she loved most.


	5. New Hero

New Hero

I don't own any characters.

I know this is a bit unfair to Jason, but Annabeth seemed to find him as an insult to Percy.

* * *

><p>He was here.<p>

Their new hero.

A boy with lighting coursing through his veins.

Everyone was talking about him.

About how he could fly.

About how he could control the skies.

Wasn't he amazing?

Everyone seemed to forget about Percy.

She seemed to find comfort in the most unlikely places.

In Clarisse as she proudly proclaimed that he had no idea what being a hero was.

In Rachel as she painted pictures of Percy in full battle armour saving the world once again.

And Annabeth knew she was being unfair.

But every time she looked at him she was reminded about how he wasn't Percy.

About how Percy was gone, how he could be anywhere on Earth.

How he could stumbling, possibly injured, somewhere, alone and afraid, not even sure of his own name.

And every time she looked at him, the loss of her Seaweed Brain seemed even deeper.


	6. A Brother and Sister

**I own nothing.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited.**

* * *

><p>"I seek your help."<p>

"Sorry?"

The disfigured god glanced upwards. The goddess of Wisdom was stood stiffly, her back straight, her blonde hair impeccable. She stepped forward, uncertainty flickering momentarily across her face as she took in her surroundings.

"What do you need help with?" The god of metalwork tried to make himself sound as friendly as possible. The goddess thrust a small piece of imperial gold onto his desk.

"I've tried and tried but the damn thing is just impossible!"

Hephaestos picked up the tiny cube, pressing the release catch on the side. The tiny cube opened, revealing a thin scroll. In his hand the scroll unfolded, at least a metre long and covered in tiny symbols. The goddess took hold of it, slowly walking out of the workshop. The god settled down on his work again, until her voice permeated the air.

"Thank you, brother."

"You're welcome, sister."


	7. Scars

**I don't own any characters.**

* * *

><p>He wore long sleeves to school.<br>He was loud and noisy.  
>He got kicked out.<br>Nobody saw the terrified boy inside.

Nobody knew.  
>Nobody knew because he didn't let them.<p>

His mother worked three jobs for him to be happy.  
>His camp mates needed him to stay strong.<br>So he bottled up the pain.

Percy has a lot of scars.  
>He got his first scar when he was six years old.<br>A bottle was smashed on his shoulder by a drunk man.  
>The glass cut into his chest and arms.<br>He cried and cried in his room.  
>He was scared.<br>But he loved his mother, and wants to save her from this man.  
>So he took a shower, watched as the scars healed when the water touched them.<p>

So when the nightmares return.  
>He hides his fear, like he hid his scars.<br>Nobody sees the terrified boy inside.  
>Nobody knows.<p> 


	8. Hiding the Pain

**I own nothing.**

A huge black shape.  
>A gruesome face in the Earth.<br>Bob yelling out a war cry.  
>His final war cry.<p>

Silena running towards a monster,  
>Charles kissing her.<br>Zoë's shape in the stars.  
>Her knife plunged into Luke's chest.<p>

The memories niggled at the back of her mind constantly. They threatened to overwhelm her. She didn't show it, didn't let anyone see how terrified she really is. How the nightmares trap her every night.  
>Nobody except him.<br>He held her when she was falling, talked to her when she couldn't formulate words, wiped her tears when they came. Shared the weight of what they'd seen. Shared the pain of what they'd been through.  
>He knew her pain. He lived through every nightmare, every flashback, every funeral beside her. He gave her strength. When she needed it most. And that was enough. To make her keep going. Keep hiding the pain.<p> 


	9. The Moon

Zoë Nightshade had been like a sister to Artemis. When she was around her, the goddess's responsibilities seemed to fade away.

She had given her life for her lady, had helped to save the world. Had done everything she set out to when she joined up.

But Artemis wished it didn't have to be that way. She had made her shape in the sky, insured her Elysium. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

The goddess of the moon was strong. She stood up for herself, didn't need anyone. Only when she was alone did she let her weakness show. She would sit there and stare up at the moon, at the constellation that had once been her second in command. She would let the tears fall when nobody was there to see them.

It was just how she was. She's broken, but nobody knows. Nobody at all.


	10. The Hearth

**_I don't own these people._**

The hearth is warm. A gentle fire designed for a family to sit around. To warm your hands on. It keeps the peace.

But peace is rare on Mt. Olympus. There is constantly some kind of feud in the family. The most common was Athena and Poseidon. Their demigod children had fallen in love, and Athena refused accept the son of Poseidon. No matter, it seemed to Hestia, how many times he saved the world.

Hestia was not fond of Athena. The goddess of knowledge seemed to know nothing of the trials of the heart. Ignores the fact that her daughter needs somebody to hold her when she cries. That everyone does.

Hestia is more powerful than people realise. She can weave peace with her words. So, on the morning of the wedding, it was her who talked to Athena. Showed her sense.

Nobody notices Hestia. But Hestia notices everyone.


	11. Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

"Are these for someone special?" Annabeth smiled at the florist.

"For the love of my life, it's our anniversary."

"Ooh, how romantic." She walked out, the flowers held tightly in her hand. It was only a short walk, and she hummed under her breath as she walked. Walking through the gates, she thought she saw a pair of familiar green eyes by the trees. She ran after them, weaving through the trees and landing in a heap beside them. She saw his hair, his eyes, his ripped orange t-shirt that he never took off. She reached out to touch him, but he was just out of her reach. Tears began to fall down her face, thick and fast, as she set the flowers down on the soil. She reached out and brushed the dirt away from the grave.

"Perseus Jackson, aged 18.

A true hero who never be forgotten."


	12. Fight on the Argo II

**I don't own these characters.**

**_The context is: they are on the Argo II mid-quest and stress is high. Jason feels that Percy is trying to replace him. A fight broke out after Jason thought that Percy insulted him._**

Percy blocked Jason's stab, stepping backwards to get away from the relentless onslaught. He refused to fight back as Jason followed him, slicing at him.

Suddenly Annabeth appeared from her cabin, stepping forward and grabbing Jason's hair. She pulled him backwards and jammed her knife next to his throat.

"Drop the sword." Her voice was made of steel, and he did what she asked. "What is going on?"

"He insulted me." Jason suddenly realised how stupid he sounded.

Percy wrapped his fingers around her arm, gently making her pull the knife away. She shook her head, stepping closer to Jason. "The war is ending, and you decide to pull something like this. He didn't insult you, you just heard what you wanted to hear. You are lucky he was too honourable to fight back. He could have killed you, and if you ever try anything like this again, I will."


	13. An Honour to Fix You

**Fanfiction locked me out, which is while I've been gone (I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!) but I'm back now.**

**Disclaimer : *sigh* I don't own these characters but if I did I WOULDN'T KILL THEM.**

Beckendorf rushed to the gates of Elysium, eyes searching for the girl how knew who be there. "Silena!" He moved closer to her, cupping her face in his hands. He forgot how beautiful she was.

"Silena, what's wrong?"

"It was my fault. It's all my fault you died. You never got to go to college. I had to tell your mum that you weren't coming home." With that she broke down, deep sobs shaking her body. He held her, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear.

"Sil, it wasn't your fault. It was a war, and people die in war. I fought for what I believe in, and I'm proud to die that way. I love you, and I'm never going to stop loving you." He gripped her shoulders so that she was facing him. "I'm good at fixing things. And it would be an honour to fix you."


End file.
